


The Mage and the Assassin

by Saro2775



Series: One-shots of Runeterra. [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Humiliation, Light Sadism, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roughness, Spanking, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro2775/pseuds/Saro2775
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux finds out that Garen has been spending less time with her and more time with his new girlfriend, Katarina. Lux is upset about this, so she confronts Katarina, who is working out in the gym, and tells her to stop. Katarina replies that she will only stop if Lux can beat her in a martial arts match, but if Katarina wins then she gets to have her way with Lux, so they both get suited up in gym shorts and sports bras and head over to the fighting ring. As they fight, they get sweaty, but Katarina eventually wins, and she then gets to dominate Lux right there and then in the ring. As she does so, Katarina spanks her, teases her about her smaller breasts, teases her about not lasting very long before coming and teases her about a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mage and the Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request I got on my FanFiction account.  
> I like the Lux x Katarina ship, so I picked it up. Sadly, I couldn't fulfill some requested details, but nevertheless, I'm quite content with the result.  
> The archive warning regarding "non-con" concern the first parts of the story.

Lux had had that feeling for a while. Lately, her brother Garen had spent less and less time with her – he was out when she came home, he came home after she was asleep, he was obviously not honest how he spent his time and one day, she found red lipstick on his shirt's collar. If he came home at all that was.

She knew it wasn't normal for her to be so obsessive of her brother, but she was jealous – Garen was all she had left after her parents sent her off to the Demacian army. And now something – someone- was taking him away from her.

She set out to stop this. And soon enough, she knew who was responsible for her brother's change in behavior – their fellow Champion Katarina. She'd never liked that woman. The Noxian was cruel, sadistic and in general unpleasant to be about. Lux had no idea what her brother saw in her, but she knew she couldn't simply sit idle. They were enemies even before and now they were a couple? What kind of bizarre logic was this? Things being as they were, Lux was convinced: Garen was hers.

Lux used her contacts and connections to find Katarina to confront her. The woman worked out at a women-only gym every other day around noon. Lux set her goal – the next day, she'd put an end to this.

**-The next day-**

_"Du Couteau!"_ Lux headed straight for the assassin who was seated at a training tool, aimed to strengthen her back. Some other women, league champions and peasants alike, looked up surprised at her voice before minding her own business again – Lux paid them no heed. It took her a lot of conviction to actually show up at the gym, she was terrified of the woman. They had met before on the rift and even if they were on the same team, they couldn't stop their hostility.

The Noxian finished her set and turned to her. Her cold green eyes turned to Lux and her characteristic tiny hint of a smirk showed itself, almost taunting the blonde mage. Kat swept the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. Strands of her blood red hair clung to her forehead.

_"My, if isn't Tiny-Tits. Kid's section's over there."_ Nodding to her right, she was about to turn again to continue her training when Lux placed a hand on Katarina's shoulder, forcing her to face her. The assassin's face fell into a frown.

_"Touch me again, pretty, and it's the last thing you'll feel with that hand."_ Her icy eyes bore themselves in Lux' blue orbs, which weren't much warmer. Finally, Katarina gave a short, haughty cackle.

_"What do you want, Crownguard?"_

Lux cleared her throat before taking a deep breath.

_"Stay away from my brother."_

The Noxian blinked for a second before bursting into a laughing fit. She placed her palm on her forehead and threw her head into her neck, still laughing. Her supple chest heaved and jittered as it was shook by mirth. Finally, Katarina's laughing died down slowy. Yelping for breath, she turned to Lux who had an intense hatred burning in her eyes. She was expecting resistance, but not being laughed at aloud – people were already looking, muttering to each other.

_"Oh wow, you're precious. Really cute."_

Lux stepped closer, shoving the other woman against the back of the tool. Her anger from being humiliated was bigger than her fear of Katarina keeping word about cutting her hand off. The mage leaned down, glaring daggers in Katarina's eyes.

_"Who said I was kidding?"_

The Noxian grinned at her, staring back in her eyes completely unimpressed. The assassin stared into Lux's face until her grin broadened.

_"You're in love with your brother. That's sick. But he loves me – and he showed me yesterday. Man he was good, better than usual. My crotch still aches."_

Her taunting showed effect. Lux pressed her against the tool harder before slapping the assassin square in the face.

_"Shut up, skank."_

Kat laughed again. She had hit Lux' sore point and enjoyed the other girl's reaction.

_"know what Tiny-Tits, let's make a deal. I'll fight you for him. If you win, I'll look for a new man to satisfy me. If I win, you'll be my new plaything for a while."_

Lux shot backwards, her face red. The idea was absurd. And both of them were women should bad come to worst. It wasn't natural. For Garen's sake however...

_"You're depraved to the core, aren't you?"_

The Noxian's lips curled into a smile again.

Lux snorted and continued. _"But you have yourself a deal. Classic one on one, who hits the floor first and stays there for ten seconds loses."_

**\- Some time later-**

Each of them was in a locker room in the gym's cellar. They agreed to have a martial arts match, the reasoning being that both of them were part of their cities' military, so both had received training. Even though Lux didn't spend much time in the gym, she still was quite confident in her close-combat skills if the need arose. The Demacian army was trained in more of a self-defensive style. Lux had no idea what the Noxians were trained in, but Noxus being Noxus, she assumed it was something reckless and offensive.

Lux tugged at her attire. She wore her sports cloth, white shorts and sports bra. Looking at her in the mirror, she inspected her look. Checking her outfit had become a habit, she was a spy for Demacia anyway.

She sighed when she look at her chest. Grinding her teeth, she had to admit that Katarina was right, her bosom was quite small – they had a nice shape and were firm, but they were still small. Other than that though, she was happy with the rest of her body. She had curves where they ought to be, but she was more on the fragile, tender side of women, with her slim legs, small, firm butt and flat stomach.

Since she didn't need much muscles being a mage, from the looks of it, she was soft and squishy. Her physical strength was not to be underestimated, but it didn't show.

What did show was a figure in the mirror behind her. Clad in a black sport bra and very tight shorts, Katarina's reflection grinned at her. Lux frowned and turned around to face her directly.

_"Ready, Tiny-Tits? Can't wait to have my way with you."_ Her confidence poured out of her every pore. Lux quickly looked her opponent over. Katarina's toned and athletic arms were crossed under her splendid breasts, shaped and firm like ripe pears. The assassin's midriff was toned and the ever so slight trace of her abdominal muscles showed through. Her waist was quite narrow and merged into womanly hips - Lux didn't even need to see her from behind to know Katarina had an amazing ass. Strong, muscular legs grew out of the Noxian's pelvis.

Swallowing slightly from jealousy, Lux had to admit, Katarina had a lot to go for her in the body department. In comparison, she looked scrawny and too much like a kid.

The assassin noticed Lux' looks but said nothing, merely allowing her grin to grow wider. She turned around, made a "follow me" gesture with her left hand and walked out of the mages locker room. Sighing, Lux realized her presumption was right – Katarina's butt was a masterpiece. Aside from a barely noticeable jiggle, it look like it'd been cast in stone.

The Demacian closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She had to win for her brother's sake – Katarina wasn't good for him. Lux left the locker room and followed Katarina. The fighting ring was right in the middle of the cellar. Quickly scanning her surroundings, Lux noticed no-one other than the two of them was present. She wasn't sure whether she was glad about the fact or not. Leading the way, the assassin pulled the ropes apart and stepped into the ring, which was quite spacious with lots of space for dodging. Katarina wasted no time warming up, stretching her body. Her toned, well kept body followed her every order. Lux just now saw how flexible her opponent was – raising her feet to her head was no problem for her.

The mage followed the basic Demacian procedure of warming up. She started jumping up and down, shuffling her legs as they landed and punching the air. She did her best to block out Katarina's laughing. She knew she looked ridiculous. With one last bend downwards, pressing her palms flat on the floor next to her feet, she finished her warm up. Lux raised her body, temperature shooting through her body. She hadn't have physical exercise in a while.

Lux took her place across the assassin and looked her straight in the eyes. The mockery hasn't died down on Katarina's face and Lux slowly but surely got irritated by it.

_"Ready when you are, Du Couteau."_

Katarina needed no words and simply shot forwards. A low blow aimed straight for her stomach. Lux managed to block it with her right, trying to counter with a strike from her left, aimed at the Noxian's face. Katarina simply jerked her head to the side, her cocky smile still not leaving her luscious lips.

_"Damn you're slow."_

A quick swipe from her left leg struck Lux' right. The swipe wasn't particularly powerful, it was obvious that Katarina was just playing with her, not taking Lux serious at all. The Demacian frowned still, since the assassin proved that she indeed was slow. Katarina's other hand shot forward, aimed at Lux' shoulder. The punch connected with quite some force and had the desired effect – Lux lost her balance a bit and stumbled backwards. The Demacian toppled backwards and fell into the ropes. She hadn't noticed she let go of the redhead's hand who was standing in the middle of the ring, giggling and winking tauntingly at her.

_"Your stability is pitiful as well."_

The taunts didn't help and Lux could feel herself getting angry - when engaged in melee combat, she became infamous in her squad to lose her temper, compared to her usual jovial behavior. This was no exception. A gesture brought her to push away from the boundary and back in the ring. Heat was starting to well up in her and first beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

Katarina charged at her again, her hair flaring out behind her like a burning flame. When she was close, she used her momentum to spin around and tried to kick Lux square in the face. The mage opened her eyes widely in reaction to such a risky move, but manage to dodge, barely in time. However, she was too slow to block another low, but fast kick from Katarina's foot, swiping her off her feet. The Noxian was too fast for her.

Lux caught her fall by rolling backwards over her shoulder and jumped up again. More sweat poured from her pores, the mage could feel drops run down her back, cleavage and armpits. Lux wiped her sweat off her brow and got back into combat stance. To her mild surprise, Katarina had started to sweat as well. Some strands of ruby hair clung to her forehead.

This time Lux took the offense. She got into range while dodging a kick aimed at her stomach before unleashing a flurry of punches. To her utter surprise, one of her right punches managed to brush Katarina's temple. The assassin's retaliation was quick however. Her arm shot forwards, grabbed Lux' carpus and turned her around in one swift motion. Lux groaned as her limb was forced on her back with no chance of escaping the vice-like grip on her wrist. Her left tried to free her, but a swift strike against her ellbow, courtesy of Katarina, caused the arm to go numb temporarily. Lux jerked her shoulders and tried to stomp on the assassin's foot, but she dodged all of the attempts, laughing. The mage didn't stop resisting, but it was futile

Lux felt herself getting hotter and sweating more from both the proximity of the heated woman and the struggle. She could feel sweat running down between her mounds soaking into the cloth. Further down her body, her short's waistband was sucking up the salty water running down her back and stomach.

Lux was in a generally bad situation. She didn't like the closeness of the woman she fought, she hated the feeling of sweating and, worst of all, she was losing and she knew it.

Things only got worse when Katarina started to nibble on her earlobe, involuntarily sending shivers through her body before the other woman blew cool air against her neck, making her shiver yet again from the sensation of air hitting her sweating, hot skin. The assassin's free hand started roaming Lux' body, trailing along the smooth skin of her neck with one finger, smearing Lux' sweat. Her hand wandered further, trailing the sports bra's neckline tenderly. Lux shuddered again. Her mind resented the humiliating treatment, but her body wasn't against the other woman's sensual touches. Katarina's hand glided over the sweat drenched cloth that was Lux' sports bra before suddenly cupping Lux' right breast and squeezing it tightly, starting to rub it. The mage blushed heavily and resumed her struggling with fresh force. Getting her tits groped in the middle of their fight was too much!

A whisper hit Lux' ears, along with another shudder caused by the air on her heated body.

_"They're so small."_ Another squeeze, more powerful this time. _"But they're spongy and firm."_ A laugh with ever the lightest hint of appreciation escaped Katarina's lips before she did something unexpected – she let go of Lux and pushed her away. The Noxian winked at the blonde seductively. "I still have to defeat you before I can have my fun with your body." Her directness and lewdness caused Lux to blush again, leading to another laugh from Katarina. _"Here I come, cutie."_

The assassin dashed at her opponent again, aiming her left at Lux' right shoulder again. The mage was ready this time and indeed managed to block Katarina's hand, but that was just what the Noxian anticipated. The other side of her feint was locking her left leg around Lux' hip, locking up her mobility.

Lux realized too late what Katarina had in mind. A push from the assassin's right against her chest caused her to topple over and both of them fell to the floor. Katarina quickly unlocked her left leg around Lux' hip before the impact to not damage her leg with all the weight it would came crashing down on it.

While the caster was still lightly dazed from the impact on the mattress, the assassin was already straddling her midriff between her legs and keeping Lux' hands in her own to prevent her from flailing them around in an attempt to get her off her.

Katarina waited with her usual smug life until Lux focused her eyes on her and started to count down. The magician was sweating profoundly from the physical exertion and pain from the blow she took to the stomach. Katarina was slightly surprised when Lux cursed. Her brother wouldn't approve of such foul language.

_"Ten."_

Katarina's eyes wandered over her opponent's face. Lux looked up at her, blushing and glaring daggers at her. She fought well she had to admit. Of course, Garen was superior in every way, but for a woman without regular exercise, Lux did a good job.

_"Nine."_

Katarina leaned forward, grinning at the mage. She could feel Lux' breasts squishing against her legs, her white sport bra being slightly see through from all the sweat. Her own garments were soaked as wet, but them being black, one couldn't see her chest's precise outlines as easily.

_"Eight."_

The Noxian leaned down furhter until her head was next to Lux'. She licked the blonde's soft cheek before drawing a wet line to the magician's ear. She could feel the mage squirm under her, could smell and taste her sweet, fresh sweat.

_"Seven."_

The assassin drew the tip of her tongue along Lux' outer ear before nibbling at her earlobe again. Katarina could feel the mage squirm under her, but not as strong as before. pulling her mouth away and all but breathe the next number in her ear.

_"Six."_

Katarina continued to nibble on Lux' earlobe while she dared to let go of Lux' left hand, thus freeing her right. She wasted no time in running her pointer along Lux' smooth jawline teasingly, swearing she could feel the defeated mage stiffen. Curiously, Lux' hand didn't move or try to push her off.

_"Five."_

Katarina's fingertip trailed along Lux' jaw before sliding to her chin and then following the mage's long, tender neck. She could feel the sweat under her finger and the tension in Lux' muscles. Katarina led her fingers to the Demacian's collarbone, tenderly tracing the bone.

_"Four."_

Katarina rose her upper body again, her tongue leaving wet strings on Lux' ears as their connection broke. She wanted to see Lux' face. The assassin's finger lifted off Lux' collarbone and was placed behind Katarina's body instead, poking the mage's abdominal wall. The skin was soft and silky, denting in on her touch.

_"Three."_

Katarina poked the strip of skin she felt between her upper thighs and the waistband of Lux' pants. She poked the skin and drew wide circles on it. Her finger glided along, feeling the mage's tensed stomach-

_"Two."_

The Noxian looked down at the Demacian to see her bite her lips and look at her in a mix of fear and … desire? No, that wasn't possible. Pushing the thought aside that Lux was enjoying her touch, Katarina slipped her finger under the sweat-drenched waistband of her white sport pants. Her finger glided along Lux underbelly, feeling her slightly protruding hip bones.

_"One. You lost, Crownguard."_

With that, Katarina pushed her whole downwards, all the way into Lux' nether regions. Lux had been silent all the time, accepting her defeat presumably. However, when Katarina's warm, smooth hand invaded her privates, she jumped and yelped in surprise.

Warm moisture hit her fingertips, and she didn't know whether it was merely sweat from their battle and their warmed up bodies being so close together, or whether the mage was actually aroused. Katarina's palm slid over smooth, hairless skin. When all of her hand was buried in the mage's pants, she curled her fingers around the Demacian's sex and looked down at her, grinning a victorious, teasing smile.

_"My, you really are a kid still. Or do you shave? Garen does. I don't like it."_

The Noxian ever so slightly started to grind her fingers against Lux small lips. She bites her lips harder and closes her eyes, clearly trying to suppress a moan. The assassin's grin grows wider, now knowing that her defeated opponent is actually liking the attention her nether region receives. The assassin stopped her movements and pulled her hands from the white panties. Katarina bowed down again, whispering in Lux' ears.

_"I see. You're a masochist. Enjoying being fingered against your will."_

Katarina rose again. Just as she was about to shove the hand back in, she heard Lux' voice, heated and ashamed all the same. Looking down at the mage, she found her blushing furiously and turning her head to the side as to not meet Katarina's eyes.

_"I'm not."_

Instead of an answer, Katarina merely frowned and held her wet hand in front of Lux' eyes. Clear, sticky strings connected her fingers and emitted a sensual smell. The magician closed her eyes in shame, earning a snickering laugh from Katarina.

_"Don't lie. You like this. You saw how wet my fingers were. We from your juices. Lux, you're a naughty girl."_

The assassin pressed her hand against Lux' lips. The mage could smell herself on the Noxian's fingers and blushed even more, but kept her lips closed. Katarina was enjoying it as well. Her sadistic side had so much fun right now. She prodded her juice-covered fingers against Lux soft, red lips, leaving sticky specks on her flesh. Finally, Katarina rose her hand from Lux' face and started to suck on her fingers.

The taste was sweet and sour, with a note of salt mixed in. Lux stared up at her in a mix of disgust and curiosity. Her own smell still lingered in her nose and her mind was a bit hazy. It didn't help that she saw Katarina devouring her sticky juice with such vigor.

When the Noxian was finished, she wasted no time in shoving her hand back where it was, coiling her fingers against Lux' mons pubis again. Again, Lux bit her lips, so hard this time that a metallic taste filled her mouth.

_"So stubborn, so stubborn."_ With more pressure than last time, the assassin rubbed her fingers along Lux' squishy and wet lips. Lux's back tried to flare upwards, but Katarina's weight pressed her down. The Noxian had let go of Lux' other hand and used her left to cup and rub Lux' breasts with it. She could feel hard buds poking through the tight, damp cloth.

_"Just admit you like it. Moan and scream. Give in to your desire. Really, you're sopping down there and your nipples are rock hard – and I haven't even properly started_ _yet."_

To emphasize her words, the noxian pulled her hand out of the white pants a bit, letting her middle and ring finger rest above the Demacian's clitoris, ever so lightly applying pressure on it. Her hand on Lux' chest meanwhile wiggled itself under the skintight cloth, cupping Lux small, firm mound directly, kneading it with quite some force. When she pinched Lux' clitoris, she had broken her opponent's resistance.

A loud, sensual moan escaped from the younger girl's mouth. Katarina laughed.

_"I knew it."_

Another pinch earned her another sultry moan. Katarina shoved her hands further down Lux' pants again, pressing down on her clitoris with the palm of her hand. Looking for the entrance to the mage's honeypot, the assassin poked her sensitive lips and flesh over and over again, until finally, her pointer found the cavity. Rubbing the entrance ever so slightly, Katarina looked down at Lux again. Fresh sweat glistened on her forehead, neck and cleavage and the mage stared at her with hazy eyes. The crystal blue orbs were dark and demanding. This was all she needed to know. The redhead plunged her pointer and middle finger into the mage's depths. Lux shrieked at the sudden intrusion and the lewd feelings she got from Katarina's warm fingers invading her.

She was tight – very tight. Her muscles clenched down on Katarina's fingers mercilessly - even though Lux was sopping wet, the assassin had troubles building up a steady rhythm.

Katarina wiggled her fingers, rubbing along Lux' sensitive inner walls. Already she could feel the first convulsions. She sped up her fingers gradually, loosening up the tight vagina around her digits slowly but steadily. Loud, naughty and wet noises came from between Lux legs and mixed with the blonde's lustful voice. Katarina felt as if her pounding fingers would shrivel from their exposure to an ever growing amount of wet, slimy lubricant. The dominant woman alternated the speed of her pounding again, slowly pulling out the fingers before pushing them in as fast and hard as possible. When Lux screamed in rampant pleasure, Katarina suspected she found the perfect tempo – and she was proven right when, after a few more pumping motions, Lux' right shot to her mouth and cupped over it while her left clawed itself in the mattress of the training ring.

Spasm after spasm rocked her body when she hit her orgasm. She masturbated, of course she did, but she had never felt like this before. Shuddering moans echoed from between her fingers and her back tried to arch itself upwards, only to be pressed down by Katarina's weigh again. Her mind turned white and she lost all of her her disdain for the woman who just sent her over the edge - abused her and sent her over the edge. Realizing tis made her feel ashamed, but made her orgasm even stronger.

Finally, when her spasms ended she fell to the floor, exhausted. Her head tilted to her side and her mouth hang open, gasping for air.

The display of such an intense orgasm seriously aroused Katarina. She was sure that Lux would feel her juices leaking onto her stomach if she had a clear mind now. However, her top priority was to tease the girl more. She withdrew her hand from Lux' nethers and raised it on eye level. It was drenched in liquid. Quickyl and without any warning, she lowered her hand again and shoved three fingers in Lux' mouth. The mage's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't resist. Instead, much to Katarina's joy, she could feel Lux' tongue slowly and carefully lick her own juices from the Noxian's hand. The assassin couldn't help but taunt the Demacian.

_"Not only did you cum so fast, now you lick off your juices? What a lewd girl you are. Lewdness needs punishment."_

Without another word, Katarina got off Lux. Her own knees were weak from her arousal and the crotch of her pants stuck to her own lips, but she did her best not to obviously show it. She got down next to Lux and turned her over to the best of her abilities. The defeated and exhausted Demacian didn't resist when her stomach was pressed on the training ring's ground, however she groaned as her mind slowly started to clear. Her left arm served as pillow for her head while her right lazily lay at her side.

Katarina wasted no time grabbing Lux' pants and all but pulled them off her butt, leaving them somewhere alongside the mage's knee pit. Her hands planted themselves on Lux tender, slim upper legs, coping a feel before shoving upwards, feeling the soft skin squishing to make way.

Her hands landed on Lux cute, apple butt. She squeezed the firm flesh, paying careful attention to grind her thumbs along Lux' inner thighs, brushing the edges of her labia and anus when they wandered upwards until they reached Lux' rump. Katarina removed her right and used it to tenderly trail Lux' spine. The blonde moaned when her still sensitive lips got brushed, but yelled out in exasperation when her butt-hole was touched. A quick but hefty slap on her left cheek changed her tone to a shout of pain.

_"What the fuck are y.."_ Another slap, this time on her right buttock, made her yelp again.

_"You have no permission to talk, you lewd girl. I'm punishing you."_ Another slap on her left. First red imprints were visible on her light skin.

_"Stop th.."_ Another slap on her right, another yelp. Lux' eyes teared up. It hurt, it hurt a lot. But she knew it was justified. She revealed her perversion, her masochism – to a Noxian no less, to the woman she wanted to punish. She needed punishment for her failure and her lewdness, it didn't fit her image as a proper Demacian lady of the army. Another slap shocked her body and she ground her teeth.

She could feel the pain on her sore butt and, in stark contrast to that, Katarina's tender finger on her back. Another smack followed, sending shocks through her rear, slightly jiggling the skin. And worst of all, she liked it. Lux felt herself becoming wet again. Her twisted mind confused pain for arousal. She wanted to cry from the humiliation.

Another slap followed, this time between her legs. Her butt took the brunt of the slap, but Katarina's smooth finger poked against her lower lips. The next slap followed, poking against her labia again. And again, and again. Sooner or later her butt was as red as a cherry. Katarina switched hands, hers must hurt already from the forceful skin-on-skin impact – she still continued with trailing Lux' spine in a tender, soothing way. The contrast of pain and comfort drove Lux insane.

After the next slap, the Noxian noticed Lux' wetness. Without a word, she shoved her fingers inside the mage in one go. Katarina pushed until her fingers were buried inside her tight folds to their root – slowly but surely, the pounding began. Lux' orgasm had faded away, but the feeling of her folds being violated again caused her juices to flow in a supple amount again.

Finally Katarina spoke.

_"I can't believe you. Getting wet from being spanked."_ Every word was accentuated with a shattering smack on Lux' ass – she wouldn't be able to sit for days. It only rose her arousal, causing more lubricants to pour from her, easing up Katarina's pounding. Smack after smack and pound after pound hit her lower body. Lux could feel her second orgasm approaching fast, even faster than before. She didn't even bother to hold back her moans. She was too exhausted to produce the needed energy to force her jaw shut and too aroused to care. Katarina laughed cruelly when she stopped her hands.

_"Perverse bitch."_

Lux took a moment to sense the absence of her stimulation. With her hazy eyes, she looked at Katarina who smiled at her – cruel, yet weirdly affectionate. Her blue eyes told Katarina everything she needed to know, but she wanted to hear it.

_"C'mon, say it."_

Lux swallowed what pride she had left. It wasn't much.

_"Katarina, please, continue."_

She could feel Katarina's finger sliding a bit out of her.

_"Continue with...?"_

Fighting back tears of humiliation for the sake of her sexual satisfaction, she all but pressed her next words out.

_"Fingering and slapping me."_

Katarina's answer was swift, brutal and so very satisfying. The assassin shoved her finger back in while smacking Lux' ass harder than before. Katarina lay down next to Lux, still pounding Lux' sopping wet hole and smacking her ass. The assassin scooped closer and softly kissed Lux' cheek. Her lips wandered to the edge of Lux' mouth before opening to breathe a sentence.

_"Good girl. I like it when you're honest. "_

Her mouth hit Lux'. Their lips pressed together and for a second, Lux mind emptied itself and she forgot everything around her from the surprise until a warm, slimy sensation hit her lips and passed them. Her surroundings came back to her, as did her lust and pain. Her mind jumped into gears again, just enough to open her mouth and let Katarina's tongue invade her. Lux' mind exploded yet again. The first kiss she'd received was nothing special, she actually thought it to be disgusting. When she and Ezreal were a thing, she started to ease up to kissing, but it couldn't compare to the kiss she just received. Her eyes rolled backwards in her socket from the pleasure and arousal from her ravaged hole, sore ass and tenderly, sweetly kissed mouth. Her orgasm was building up faster than before. Her juices splattered on the floor with each of Katarina's movements. Strings of her lubricant clung to her thighs and dripped on the mattress below her, each accompanied by a lewd, wet sound and moaning in Katarina's mouth.

So lost in her approaching orgasm was Lux that she just barely noticed Katarina pausing the smacking to guide Lux' right hand into her own, black panties. She could feel the stickyness in the assassin's panties and clumsily tried to mimic what the Noxian did before. Her fingers brushed through a thick patch of hair until she found Katarina's clitoris – or at least she presumed it was her clit since Katarina jerked her body upon the touch.

Katarina's faster and faster pounding, the steady smacking on her paining ass, Katarina starting to forcefully suck Lux' tongue and the feeling of the assassin's pussy and own arousal against her fingers eventually tipped her over.

Lux' body shook violently, her back arched in a strong way and her tongue slipped out from Katarina's mouth. Scream and moan after another from pleasure and relief washed over her, sending spurt of clear liquid out of her inner depths, covering her legs and the mattress around her nethers in her juice. Lux' folds clenched down on Katarina's fingers violently, locking them inside her. The mage's mind was a complete mess of the feeling of sexual release, satisfaction and shame. She didn't care where she was or who got her off, she only knew that she loved it. It took a good five minutes until her spasms stopped, until her body stopped spurting our her juice on the floor and until her muscles freed Katarina's fingers. When the final wave of her orgasm washed over her, exhaustion caught up. Her booty was sore and her body drained of energy, she could feel a headache coming. Lux had trouble keeping her eyes open and didn't even dared to think about how she'd get home. She only wanted to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

**\- some hours later -**

Lux awoke in her bed, dressed in her pajamas and laying on her stomach. Looking outside of the window, she realized it was night. She was about to sit up and get herself something to eat when a hand pushed her into the pillows.

_"Don't move yet."_

The voice sent shivers down her spine. Lux looked to her side, seeing Katarina leaning against the window. A smile, a genuinely friendly for once, spread across her lips and she winked at Lux when the blonde looked at her. For a split second, she thought Katarina looked beautiful, bathed in the moonlight as she was. She nodded at Lux.

_"How's your butt doing?"_

Now that Katarina mentioned it, the numb, throbbing pain of her abused flesh shot through her mind. In a sort of reflex, Lux' hand shot to her rear and tenderly touched it, only to take a sharp breath and pull her hand away again.

Katarina laughed without malice in her voice.

_"Sorry, I overdid it. I'll get you an ointment, be right back."_

She pushed herself off the wall and left the room. Lux lay there, confused and having no clue what the hell was going on. Worse yet, she realized she didn't have the urge to kill Katarina despite how she abused her. Thinking about their encounter, Lux blushed and buried her face in her pillows. Her enemy knew she liked pain. She was done for. Never again would she be able to face the woman.

Just as she thought of Katarina, she came back. Without a word, she took off the blankets and pulled down Lux' pants. Shocked by the sudden touch and boldness, the mage yelped in annoyance.

_"Stay still. Ouch, now that I look at it, I really gave you a good thrashing."_

Surprisingly tender and with almost no pain, Katarina applied the balm. It felt cool and soothing on Lux' sore behind. Silence fell on them while Katarina treated Lux sore behind. It was a weird situation. Lux didn't see it, but a roughish smile spread on Katarina's lips.

_"Lux, I broke up with Garen."_

The mage turned her head the best she could and looked the assassin in the eyes. She had lost, why did Katarina still broke up with him? She knew she lost and was doomed to be Katarina's plaything for a while, but still, she hought the assassin loved her brother.

_"Why?"_

Before she got her verbal answer, she felt it. Katarina's pointer, slick and smooth from the balm, pressed against Lux' anus. The assassin leant forward and kissed Lux' right cheek in an affectionate way. The finger applied more pressure to the unexplored hole.

_"Cause you're more fun to play with."_

Katarina's finger pushed in, driving the air from Lux' body.

**-fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading my oneshot.  
> This one is quite a bit longer than my others and I hope it didn't turn out boring or stretched.  
> Lastly, I kindly ask you for constructive criticism, especially regarding my grammar and choice of words - I'll mention it again, English isn't my native language.  
> Best regards,  
> Saro.


End file.
